The present invention relates to a document feed-in or introducing device, comprising a lower guide member for guiding a document towards a typing line on a platen cylinder, and a plate or bar member for guiding the document beyond the typing line.
Normally, in order to feed a document into a typewriter, the operator is required to perform a manual operation in order to guide the document towards the upper guide elements, to prevent any interference with the typing assembly, and correctly to position the document on the platen cylinder, aligning it with the typing line.